


Sick Day

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Series: Malic and Jamie: Random Romance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, I'm so tired rn, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WITHOUT ANGST, because I cant write a story, fluffly, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: Malic wakes up feeling ill, but luckily he has his boyfriend Jamie to help cheer him up....This is not part of a fandom, just an original work with some OC's.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading, this is a simple OC fic that might be part of a larger series. This is not part of a fandom, so don't expect some ship you love... unless you ship these characters, then you're good.  
> For those of you that came here from the Septiplier story (Brought Together) this is the same Malic from that story just in a different universe. The character in his personality and looks is the same but everything that happens in that story does not correlate to this one.  
> Anyways, if you like this comment and leave kudos, if not... kewl.

I open my eyes, gradually letting the golden glow of the early morning sun filter through my blinds. Almost instantly I know that something is off. I feel much more tired than I typically do when I wake up in the morning. I start to sit up only to feel my head spin and quickly lie back down, letting out a low groan. I turn to my side to find the other half of my bed empty. I absentmindedly pat the vacant area.

Then I hear footsteps in the hall outside. The door creaks open as I stare at it in a daze.

“Malic, love I made you breakfast,” I hear him say when he saw that I was awake. He glances down at the plate in his hands. When his gaze returns to me his eyes are flooded with confusion and scrutiny, “Is something wrong?”

“My head hurts,” I grumble, “I will be out in a second.”

“Wait,” Jamie says as he scurries over to me and gently places a hand on my forehead, “Oh, Mal you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine Jamie, I swear,” I mumbled, giving him a small smile, “I’ll be down in a few seconds.”

“No, don’t come down, I’ll bring up your breakfast and some medicine,” He gave me the same stunning smile he always gives me when he has something to do. Jamie was truly a man of work, there was nothing he liked to do more than work.

“No, hun you don’t have to-,” I started but before I could finish he was gone. I let a small smile grow across my lips as I thought about him. 

Jamie and I have been dating for about two years and he has never failed to show me how much he cared. He would be there in an instant if I called and he was always making sure I felt loved. Of course, I tried to return the favor but he always seemed to out-do me. Sometimes I would complain to him that I felt like he didn’t understand how much I loved him because I could never compliment him. All he would say in response is that he knows and that is all he needs. However, even though I can never seem to compliment him I made up for it in the gesture department.

One day Jamie got into a fight with one of his best friends Demitri, which put him in an awful mood. He didn’t tell me what the fight was about because he said he didn’t want to trouble me but I knew a lot of harsh words were exchanged and I could tell that it bothered Jamie. That’s when I had a great idea. That night he curled up against me and I gently comforted him, but as soon as he was asleep I shimmied out of the bed. I had a lot of work to do.

I finished placing the last post-it note as I heard a soft yawn coming from our bedroom. So I waited at the end of the paper trail I had left. I had started by placing a note on his toothbrush that said: “I love your smile.” From there I placed a note at every step of his morning routine, each one decorated with a something I love about Jamie. Some were silly, and some were sweet and by the time he reached the end of the trail and saw the post note on my chest that read “I love you,” he was almost in tears. He launched himself onto me and we fell into a spiral of chuckles and kisses. We stopped spinning and I looked him dead in the eye, greeted by the same smile that I fell in love with. We walked over to the couch and fell onto it, next to each other. He leaned his head on my shoulder and intertwined his fingers with mine.

“Why,” he asked quietly.

“Because I love you,” I said through my never-ending grin.

“I love you too you goofball.”

It’s still one of my fondest memories and never fails to cheer me up. Thinking about it made me almost forget how crappy I felt, almost. So here I lie, trying to ignore the constant throbbing in my head and the aches that come with any sort of common illness. A low thumping was heard on the stairs as Jamie returned to our room.

“Okay,” he said over the mass of items in his hands, “I have sprite, medicine, pillows, movies, there is soup downstairs, and if you want anything else I can run to the store and grab it.” 

I sat there with my jaw on the floor. His kindness never ceased to amaze me. “Uh, no hun that will do it.”

I saw a small smile spread across his face as he set the medicine and sprite on my bedside table, “Jamie, what is the sprite for?”

He looked at me for a moment before returning to placing things around the room, “If you drink it in small sips it helps cure nausea.”

I give a nod and watch as he continues his task. I let a small smile spread across my lips as I watched his completely focused expression. Why did he have to look so cute all the time? I watch him as he set the stack of movies he had at the foot of the bed and starts to plump his pillows.

“Jamie, what are you doing?” I question.

“I’m getting the bed ready, what movie do you want to watch,” he said absentmindedly.

“Babe, are you going to stay here,” I ask worriedly, he looks at me with a somewhat hurt expression, “Not that I don’t want you to stay, but what if you get sick?”

“So what,” he says.

“But then you will be miserable. Don’t you hate being sick?” As far as I know, Jamie hates being sick, it keeps him from doing anything.

He looks at me, “Let’s weigh my options here,” a small smirk grows on his lips, “Be miserable for a little while or spend a day in bed with the man I love, darn tough call,” he puts on an over-exaggerated act of indecisiveness and ends with stroking an invisible goatee looking deep in thought. I let out a small giggle as it is all I can muster right now. He holds the stack of DVD’s, “So what do you wanna watch.”

“Let’s watch,” I started, but an evil idea hit me, “nothing.”

“What?” He looked confused.

“Well you are enough fun to watch,” I say with a devilish grin. He chuckles and quickly joins me on the bed, giving my forehead a small peck.

“Yes, as much as I would love to watch you too I’m pretty sure sex won’t do much for your headache.” He giggles out as a feign disappointment.

Jamie was very reserved for the first part of our relationship. He barely let me see him without his shirt on. However, as he began to open up to me more I found out about the fact that he was extremely insecure about his body image. At first I was confused as to me he was one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. When I told him this he blushed and tried to deny the compliment, but there was one time that I would not allow him too. I spent the entire rest of the evening showering him in words about how he was beautiful and amazing and how he shouldn’t be self-conscious and eventually he forced me to stop.

“Okay I get it,” he said, looking into my eyes, “I think I could feel comfortable walking around naked at this point.”

“Oh yeah,” I said, “Show me.”

I am prepared to say that I was a genius.

From there he connected our lips in a clash of passion and desire. We began to get more intense as he quickly pulled me to his bedroom. He began to pull my shirt off and I did the same for him. As we returned to our original positions a bit his lip softly, eliciting a small moan from him. Then I reached my hands around to grab his-

I probably should stop, Jamie is going to notice my boner.

I feel a weight on the bed next to me and turn my head towards it. There sit a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They lean in and I feel a delicate kiss placed on my lips. He slowly pulls away, leaving me with only the mental image.

“But you’re going to get sick,” I protest as he begins to lean in again.

“Like I said before, it’s worth it.”

I take a second to scan his face, noticing every beautiful detail. The way his cheeks change their position with every emotion, the way his eyes glitter when he is happy, the way his lips curl perfectly into the small smile he is giving me now.  
I have become accustomed to that smile over the last two years. In fact, my first introduction to that smile is the one I remember the most.

It was a chilly day and I was leaving work. However, my ride home left early because of a family emergency so I had to walk home. So with my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck I began the walk to my apartment. In all honesty it wasn’t a very long walk, only thirty minutes or so, but I was too lazy on a daily basis to really care about the environment.

I started walking across the crosswalk, to lost in thought to notice that the pedestrian symbol was about to end. It was a basically empty street, or so I thought. Apparently, the fact that I might never meet a suitable partner was more important than the taco truck approaching me at a high speed and, I don’t know, my death.

Before I even heard the honk of the horn I felt two arms wrap around my waist and send me into a panicked spiral. As I lost control I feel to the floor, bringing this mysterious figure to the ground with me. Not on the floor next to me though, no he landed on top of me. So there we lay, chest to chest, hand in hand, and due to some sick twist of fate, lips to lips.

He quickly pulled back as I saw his face flush as I’m sure mine did the same.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered, however, I was too concerned with the fact that he saved my life to even register the (not unwanted) kiss.

I quickly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, “Thank you, so much,” I could almost feel his confusion, “You saved my life.”

I released him from my embrace, “Uh, yeah no problem.”

He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took graciously. He asked me where I was going, to which I responded with a simple ‘home.’ He offered to walk with me, to which I feigned protest but I was hoping he would object because any more time to be spent with the cute boy that saved my life was a must take opportunity. Along the way I learned that his name was Jamie, he worked as a florist, and the way his nose turns red in the cold is adorable.

In all honesty, the way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he existed sent my heart into overdrive. I was so engrossed in him that I almost completely missed my stop.

“Well I guess this is it,” I say glumly as we stopped walking.

“Yeah,” he said, “Well, it was wonderful meeting you.”

“Thank you again for saving my life,” I said, and then he began to walk away. There is no way that I am going to let that happen, “Hey, Jamie,” I called after him. He turned his head in acknowledgment, “Can I get your number, I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough yet,” I joked.

I don’t know if I was delusional but I could swear I saw relief in those eyes as he gave me a pleasant smile in the brisk evening air, and the rest was history.

“What you thinking about,” he mutters. I turn my head to see him wrapped under the covers next to me. 

“Just thinking ‘bout how cute you look,” I watched as his face got redder and redder with embarrassment. I let out a small giggle, big mistake.

My laugh tickled my throat which was already irritated due to my sickness and I started into a coughing fit. As I choke out all of my insides I see Jamie begin to laugh. I start to make a snarky comment but that causes me to cough even more and I’m pretty sure by now I look like a dying seal. This causes Jamie to laugh even harder and by the end of the whole ordeal, we are both lying together, red-faced and panting.

That sounds kind of wrong.

“So, what do you want to watch,” Jamie asks as I turn myself to face him.

“I don’t know, what do you want to watch,” I returned the question to him.

“Uh, no. You’re the sick one, you have to pick.”

“Fine, I pick,” I pause, “To let you pick.”

He gives me his best ‘goddamnit’ look, “Jesus Christ Malic, you’re lucky I love you so much.”

“You’re right, I am lucky,” I say, “I am so lucky to have you.” I pull him into my chest and look right into his eyes of molten gold, “I am so lucky to have you and have you put up with my lazy ass.”

He returns my gaze and I feel myself melt, “And I am so lucky to have you put up with my annoying ass.”

I smile, “I don’t know, I don’t think it’s annoying,” He scoffs, “I think it’s rather firm.”

If I could buy a picture of his face… I would buy twenty.

I’m pretty sure every single blood cell in his body moved directly to his cheeks as he playfully slaps my arm, trying to draw attention away from his face. Jamie is very prone to blushing. In fact I’m pretty sure it is a medical condition. I’m not complaining, but then again who would complain about an easy way to make your boyfriend look even cuter.

When we first started dating I didn’t think it was possible, but then there was the day of our first kiss.

We had just gotten back from the movies, some stupid rom-com that wasn’t very good. But that didn’t matter because I had a much better thing to watch. Jamie is very easily sucked into a movie, especially romance. He typically blames it on how he is a hopeless romantic but I just think he cries easily. So when the two leads finally got together I got to watch a misty-eyed Jamie clutch the edges of his seat. He seemed emotional, maybe I would be too if I actually watched the movie, but like I said I was too busy watching a beautiful man, sue me.  
I put an arm around him, grabbing his hand and gently rubbing circles into it. He slowly turned to me and through the lights of the movie screen I saw a stunning figure, and in that moment I lost control. I gently cupped his cheek with my free hand and moved my face towards his, only stopping when our lips connected. I was relieved when I felt Jamie return the kiss. He was passionate and gentle all at the same time and it was wonderful. Then the lights came on.

I slowly pulled away to find that the man I was kissing was now the color of our velvet seats. I sat there in shock, only to realize what I was looking at and giggle. I remember how he tried to hide his face as if I hadn’t already seen the strawberry patches the exploded across his cheeks. I also remember how I wrapped my arm around his back and gently turned him towards me. He was hiding his face in his hands which I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes of amber. I slowly pulled his face towards mine for a second time that night and kissed him until we were both giggling.

I let a smile grow across my face as I relive the memory.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?”

I refocused myself to my surroundings and found Jamie sitting next to me, staring at me with a curious expression. “Nothing much, just some good memories.”

He nods, “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe just some rest,” through all of the amazing memories I totally forgot about how bad I felt.

“Ok, what movie do you want to watch?”

“Something, cute,” I said while lightly tapping his nose with my finger.

“Disney it is,” he said with a heavenly smile.

I let my eyes follow him as he walked to the DVD player and inserted a thin, shiny disc. After the DVD was successfully in the player he ran back towards the bed and flopped down next to me. 

“Hey,” he said meekly as we met each other’s gazes.

“Hi,” I giggled.

So there we sat, lying together and completely ignoring the fact that the movie is on the menu and we need to hit start for it to play.

Then again, why would we want to do that? So we probably won’t.

I scan his face as he scans mine. It seems like we are frozen in time, surrounded by the love that we hold for each other.

Let’s make another memory, shall we? I lean forward and press my lips to his. It is a kiss that sends a message of pure adoration and happiness. A kiss that conveys every single moment that we have ever had together and makes our memories more of a reality than they ever could be now. A kiss that not only told our memories but made a new one.

I slowly pull away, once again meeting his eyes and getting lost in the swirling pools of honey. 

“I love you Malic,” Jamie smiled.

“I love you, Jamie.”

I slowly snake my fingers through his and use my other arm to pull him closer to me. He sees what I’m doing and moves closer to me until his head was against my chest. I let my free hand card through his hair as we turn our attention to the movie. I notice my breathing syncing with Jamie’s and how I no longer have to think about messing with his hair.

It is wonderful, absolutely lovely.

I feel his breaths became shallower and begin to feel the light tickle of his snores on my chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Jamie was sick, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have more prompts you'd like to see come suggest them on my Tumblr.  
> https://writtenstuffandthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
